Superhydrophobic surfaces are currently formed on various materials such as polymers and plastics by roughening the surface and coating a fluorinated polymer thereon. The problem with such an approach is the final superhydrophobic quality of the material is inadequate for many applications (contact angle<150 deg).
Other methods include formation of a superhydrophobic metal surface by sulfur-induced morphological development. A copper alloy undergoes electro chemical reaction on to produce a superhydrophobic surface (contact angle>160 deg.)